


梦

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 法芮尔做了一个梦
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	梦

法芮尔从梦里醒来。

在方才的梦里，她还很小，在家里的阁楼里玩得正开心。她最棒的母亲踏足过世界的每个角落，不吝啬用一箱又一箱新奇的小东西来表达对女儿的爱。梦里的阁楼很暖，阳光透过改造过的窗户，在地上画出方方正正的形状。而法芮尔坐在阳光的正中间，小心翼翼地剥下箱子上五颜六色的邮寄单。她的小本子里已贴满来自各国的邮票和单据，整整齐齐，随时间翻过一页又一页。她拿出剪刀，切掉新的邮寄单多出来的边角，一点不多，也一点不少。

在方才的梦里，她郑重其事地将小本子收好，转头想去看母亲这次又寄了什么回来。她雀跃的心被阳光填得满满的。

这个梦或许很长，法芮尔觉得自己像是梦了一个世纪之久；这个梦或许又很短，因为当她睁眼时，周围的一切似乎都没有什么变化。机甲依然在她耳里尖叫着各项警报，那声音难听得能让托比昂骂出些极端的脏话。她头痛得厉害，而这警报声并没有对此有丝毫缓解。相反，法芮尔开始觉得想吐。

 _脑震荡_ ，她脑里有个酷似安吉拉的声音在认真分析她的症状，严肃极了， _睁眼，我说睁眼，看这边，手电筒看见没？血肿可不是开玩笑……_

于是法芮尔努力睁眼去读面板上的警报内容，但所有警告的红字都堆在一块，时而清楚时而模糊，让她更加觉得想吐。海力士技术人员的话都遥远得像是上辈子的事，脑海里始终就没有个清晰的指示。

她的机甲，她总是忠诚的机甲终于擅自为她做下了决定——那些红字闪了闪便熄灭了下去，再没有踪影，耳里烦人的警报声也归于平静。一时间，周围什么声音都没有，只有寂静在用力敲击着她的耳膜。

然后法芮尔意识到她周围并非全然无声，还有低低的喘息和呻吟，但那声音更像在她的骨头上弹奏，而非在撩拨她的听觉神经。

 _好了，集中精神_ ，那个很像安吉拉的人说， _吸气，对，告诉我哪儿疼_ 。

法芮尔尝试着深吸了一口气，但这个过程被肺部的疼痛阻断，疼得她一时不知应该如何呼吸。

 _肋骨断了，放缓呼吸，法芮尔，集中精神_ ，安吉拉还在说， _还有吗？_

于是她低下头，头盔跟着一滑，挡了她一半的视线。右手不太能动弹，她抬起左手摘掉碍事的头盔扔在一旁。有什么东西碎了，稀里哗啦的声音还有回音，在上空飘荡了好一会儿才停下来。法芮尔低头去看自己的腿，在自己的大腿下面看到了一圈红色的东西。

她开始觉得身下那些红色的东西有点眼熟，像……什么来着？

*

“我不干！”她听见自己说，“绝不！”

但她的母亲叉手看着她，一样不打算妥协，于是法芮尔开始觉得自己或许说服不了她。“不！”她大吼道，“你只是需要一个人帮你打扫房子！你之所以生下我，是因为没人给你清理你宝贵的厨房！”

她的母亲诧异地盯着她看了会儿，然后大笑起来，笑得前仰后合。法芮尔从记事起就没记得母亲有什么时候笑得像现在这样厉害，她被母亲的笑声感染，愤怒稍稍有些平息，却又在同时觉得窘迫，于是她站在厨房里手足无措。

“是的，我的法芮尔，”安娜终于没再笑了，走过来揉她的头，“我十年前就知道你会在今天打翻家里的红……红色饮料。”

法芮尔觉得自己委屈得要哭了。

*

好吧，这逻辑似乎不太对，法芮尔自嘲地想，毕竟她没理由把红酒洒自己腿上。如果真是这样，安吉拉会笑她的，虽然可能没有母亲那么夸张。法芮尔在心里叹了口气，伸手检查自己的右腿，这动作牵到了腹部的伤口，疼得她眼前一黑。

 _慢点，法芮尔_ ，安吉拉说， _你急慌慌地做什么？呼吸……喂，睁开眼睛，告诉我怎么了_ 。

“行，你是老大。”法芮尔咕哝着抱怨道，用还能动的左手检查右腿的情况。机甲的碎片被她用手指拨开，一些嵌进了肉里，其中最大的一块正插在她大腿上。她在同时注意到，腿下面那摊血的面积好像更大了。

噢，糟糕，法芮尔想，糟糕。

“要拔出来吗？”她问。

安吉拉没有回答，于是她开始觉得有些冷。

*

“家里的暖气坏了，”她听见自己说，“因为没人住所以也没修，你要点红酒吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”安吉拉说。

法芮尔不想看这位来自守望先锋的信使，连帽子和围巾都没脱，直直冲进厨房去找酒。她的手抖得厉害，开瓶器始终弄不进酒瓶的木塞，她发现自己甚至找不到位置。在第三次失败后，身后有了脚步声。这意味着安吉拉过来了，大约是想要帮忙。于是法芮尔背过身急急一让，酒瓶就此一滑落在了地上，玻璃碎掉的声音在寂静的屋里特别刺耳。

红色的液体流了一地。

刺眼，法芮尔低头去看，觉得刺眼极了。

她跪下来用手去捡玻璃的碎片，一小片玻璃就夹在她的大拇指和食指间，但当她转过头，却不知道应该把碎片丢哪儿。她从离家后这屋子就少有人居住，她在厨房甚至找不到一个垃圾桶。

安吉拉在她身旁跪下，轻轻拿掉她手里的碎片。

“她在家的时候，我就很讨厌清理屋子，”法芮尔听见自己说，“我们总为这事吵架，从十岁吵到我离家，但她总拿我小时候的事取笑我，我们就再也吵不下去，她总这样……”

她没能说下去，然后安吉拉从侧边抱住了她。

法芮尔听见了自己低低的哭声，断断续续落在地上的红酒里，像是夏天还未成型的雨落在车棚盖上，偶尔的暗雷发出的难听的嘶吼。安吉拉将她抱得更紧，于是她侧身将头埋在了安吉拉的颈间。

“法芮尔……”安吉拉说，“会没事的。”

她也听见安吉拉轻轻的抽泣声，仿佛乐章压抑间歇中的定音鼓，伴随着零星的钢片琴声，一声声将她的眼睛敲得更酸。她张开嘴想要呼吸，让眼泪流进了嘴里。

她后退了些，探头去吻安吉拉的脸，她的眼睛，最后是她咸湿的唇。她仿佛在安吉拉身上看到了自己的倒影，狼狈又苍白。

“会没事的……”安吉拉再一次将她抱紧，“我们会没事的。”

*

法芮尔从梦里醒来时，现实依然没有什么变化，除了自己的呼吸声外，周围一片寂静。她的头昏昏沉沉，腿部已经失去知觉，只有手指在说着触感有多么粘稠。

 _有点糟糕_ ，安吉拉诚实地作出评价， _你感觉如何？_

“疼。”她也诚实地回答，然后觉得这描述或许不太准确。齐格勒医生喜欢听她自己乖乖地描述清楚是刺痛还是钝痛，并且不接受“心里悔得更痛”这种耍无赖的描述。事实上，法芮尔觉得痛觉早已麻木，头发上流出像眼泪一样的东西，向下模糊了眼睛。

 _睁眼，法芮尔_ ，安吉拉叫她， _等我_ 。

她用力睁眼，发现自己的手还停留在大腿的碎片上。

“要拔出来吗？”她第二次问。

安吉拉依然没有回答，反而抛了个问题给她， _你怎么搞成这样的？_ 法芮尔觉得医生的语气有些气急败坏，像输了场羽毛球赛。

法芮尔努力让自己忙起来，去思考安吉拉的问题。医生的问题总有些理由。

*

法芮尔觉得，她们陷入现在这个处境一定有一个理由。雪后初晴，阳光从阁楼的窗户里透过来，照得她很暖。安吉拉还趴在她胸口上，睡得正香。而周围……法芮尔看了看周围，阁楼里简直一团糟。

于是她记了昨晚她们干了什么。

“其实，到后来安娜寄回来的东西，有一部分是我挑的，”安吉拉说，带着困意，“因为她说你的叛逆期浑得有点长。”

法芮尔笑了声，“她说你也好不到哪儿去。”

“好吧，我们半斤八两……”安吉拉的声音闷闷的。她依然枕在她胸口上，没有回头来看她，而是慢慢看着这个被装得满满的阁楼。半响后开口，“窗户挺漂亮。”

“嗯。”法芮尔最后看了眼装满了童年和安娜的阁楼，闭上眼感受窗户投来的阳光。太阳照得她鼻子酸，于是她将头埋在安吉拉乱糟糟的头发里，用力吸了吸鼻子。金色的头发轻轻挠着她的鼻翼，有一点点痒。安吉拉在她怀里动了动，然后轻轻叹了口气。“别走。”她说，声音轻得仿佛从未说过话。

于是法芮尔对自己发誓，她再也不会失去任何人。

*

 _喂，我说了等会儿_ ，安吉拉的声音没有梦里那么温柔，几乎是把她吼醒的，法芮尔甚至能想象出医生的样子，像是下一秒就要亲自过来掐死她， _给我睁眼，傻瓜_ 。

法芮尔用力睁开眼，偏头看向一旁。她记得，在她的梦里，安吉拉就在那儿，将她抱得那么紧，仿佛抱着汪洋里一根唯一的浮木。

绝不，于是她再一次发誓，她绝不会再失去任何人。

“好。”法芮尔回答。她看着一旁碎掉的头盔，强迫自己去数那些碎片，强迫自己去想温斯顿采购器件的单子上那些预算。许多的0让她头晕，于是她对着头盔开始了第三次重新计数。

在第五次数到不知道是几的时候，周围有了呻吟和喘息之外的声音，急促的高跟鞋声敲击着她的耳膜，下一秒便有暖黄色的光笼罩了她。“法芮尔……”她终于听见安吉拉的声音，“你没事了，你不会有事的。”

于是法芮尔知道她会好起来，她们总会好起来，一如从前。


End file.
